Only a Dixon Can Kill a Dixon
by green angel01
Summary: Tylar Dixon was used to weird things. After all, her best friend was a neon green machete that she bought on eBay. But when the zombie apocalypse happens, nothing was normal.
1. Chapter 1

**. This is my new story. It is a Carl/OC Fanfic, and just to be clear, Tylar is a girl. You won't learn much about character in this chapter, but you will soon. Thanks for reading. Review please!**

Summary: Tylar Dixon was kinda used to weird things. After all, her best friend was a machete with a neon green hilt that she bought on eBay. But when the zombie apocalypse came, nothing was normal.

Tylar's History: Her mom's name was Katherine, and she was in the military, but that's not important. Katherine was killed in a car accident, and Tylar was sent to live with her uncle. Daryl Dixon has no experience with kids, and it didn't help that the baby's father was in jail. Tylar's uncle did his best.

When the apocalypse started, Tylar was at school. It was the last day and they were having a talent show. Everyone was in the gym. Then one of the teachers stopped the assembly, saying there was a person in the school and to go back to their classrooms. They all hid, as was protocol. Then the screaming started. Gut wrenching walks that would give most people nightmares. But Tylar just sat there. Dixon's never show weakness, she repeated over and over again in her head until she calmed down.

After that, she heard her uncle outside the door, shouting for her.

"Uncle Daryl!", she exclaimed, jumping up and walkking up too the door. A bunch of other parents were there too. The teacher didn't know what to do, all the kids were gone and nobody was listening to the rules.

They were sitting in the truck, Tylar, Daryl, and Merle when the helicopters started toward the city. They didn't want to go to the safe zone, but there wasn't any other choice. Apparently, her uncle had a pretty good idea of What was happening, because he turned down a dirt road leading a different way. It lead to the quarry. They'd been there before. Tylar covered her ears as the bombs or whatever they were started exploding. She went to the back of the truck and looked to see what they had brought. The suitcase they packed for her held a couple of flannel shirts, some tank tops, a few shorts, and some jeans. Her duffel bag held her machete, pocket knives, and the crossbow she was still learning to use. She grabbed some jerky and sat down in the bed of the truck.

A few other people pulled in. One was an RV, there was a dorky looking car with the name of some pizza place on it, and a jeep. A few others after those, but not many. Our of the jeep came a man with weird, curly black hair and a pretty lady with brown hair. There was a little boy who looked like the lady that crawled out after them. More people exited tier cars. The man introduced himself as Shane. The lady was Lori, and her son was Carl. There was an Asian looking guy named Glenn, two sisters named Andrea and Amy, the owner of the RV named Dale, and a bunch of others.

Shane pretty much established himself as leader started setting up camp. Tylar and her family put their tents up away from everyone else. Uncle Daryl said he would go hunting tomorrow but Tylar couldn't come.

Tylar had bad dreams that night. Those screams, over and over again. And there was nothing she could do to help the people. She woke up and checked her watcch. It was five thirty, time to get up. She got dressed and went outside. A few people were up, and Shane was assigning chores. Uncle Daryl had already left, and her daddy was still sleeping. Tylar began to wander around the campsite. Carol and her daughter, Sophia were making something over a fire.

"What'cha makin'?" Tylar asked, curious.

"Oatmeal, wanna help?"Sophia replied.

"That sounds fun!"exclaimed Tylar, happy to have something to do. They made enough for the whole camp, and it took a few hours. But she finally had a friend that wasn't a weapon, and that was as the most fun she had in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

After they made the oatmeal, they passed it out to the whole camp. Tylar and Sophia met a few other kids thier age. There was Carl, who Tylar was assuming was Lori and Shane's son. There was also the two siblings, Louis and Eliza.

"Wanna play tag?" suggested Sophia, always the first to think of something. The rest of the children agreed. Louis was 'It' first since he was youngest. They played until time for lunch, ate, and then began again. Uncle Daryl was back from his trip by dinner.

"Can I please, please, please, go on the hunting trip this time?" Tylar begged, hoping he would agree.

"The one after this one" He finally agreed "But ya gotta listen ta' me. The things are attracted ta noise, so no guns. You can bring your machete though."

"Yes! Thank you uncle Daryl!" Tylar was really excited and she could barely contain her excitement.

Daddy was going on a run with Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, and Glenn. He'd barely spoken a word to her about it, but that was normal. Tylar believes that her mom was the only lady he had ever loved. They were gonna get married, according to uncle Daryl. And apparently she looked just like her, with her waist length auburn hair and dark, nearly black, brown eyes. She thought that she reminded him too much of her mom. Apparently, when her momma died, that was when he started with the drugs. So, he pretty much ignored her as much as possible. But he did but her the crossbow so that she could learn how too use it, so that's something, right?

Glenn was gonna go on a run alone first. So, the run her daddy was going on would happen the same time her and Daryl's hunting would happen. Unfortunately, they didn't have the resources to go for a trip for more than two days and one night.

The days passed by fairly quickly. The night before the hunting trip, Tylar was awoken by whispers. She lifted her head to hear better, but other than that didn't move a muscle.

"We can't be on the run with a little girl, Merle"

"She's a Dixon, she'll be fine."

"She's 12 years old, for goodness sake. And can barely walk without hurting herself with her pocket knife, let alone kill a walker! She's different than us, not as strong or good with weapons, you **********!"

"We can't stay with this group. It would be better off just us, just blood. We don't need to be Stalin's care of a buncha people who're gonna die anyway. She'll be fine."

"Change isn't good for kids. While you were in jail, I was reading a buncha books on how to raise kids and all that. Change isn't good for them. Not like you'd know. You won't even talk to 'er unless you have to. She sent all this letters when you were in prison, tried to get you to reply, you wouldn't even talk to her over the phone. "

"So! I made sure she was fed n' all a that. "

"Just remember, while we're on the run, keeping her alive isn't the only thing to taking care of a kid. Now get your *********** to sleep"

Tylar couldn't believe it! They were gonna rob the camp! Maybe she heard wrong. Yeah that's it! They were talking about something else completely different. She just misheard. She eventually convinced herself of that and went back to sleep.

She was practically jumping up and down in excitement. They went on hunting trips all they time, that was why she was homeschooled, but it was funner and funner every time. Even if funner wasn't a word.

On the first day they caught some squirrels. Daryl let her shoot one with her bow! Even if instead of the eye it hit the neck, it was pretty awesome. After that, they went to sleep. They decided that it would be easiest to just tie themselves in a tree rather than bring the tent, and Tylar felt like Katniss Everdeen. As soon as she learned to shoot that bow. It was a crossbow, different than Katniss's, but it was close enough.

They rose at dawn, and packed up what little they had out. Soon after they started tracking a deer. Daryl had let her shoot at it, and it should be hurt. It still managed to get away, but when they found it it should be an easy kill.

They stepped out of the open and they were people aiming weapons at them. Tylar yelped, and jumped back. Uncle Daryl started shouting, and Tylar realized that the deer was on the ground, dead, partially eaten with a walker nearby. The head was still alive, and Tylar made a face. It was grayish-green, with clouded eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen one up close, and she was disgusted.

"It's gotta be the head, don't y'all know nothin?" Shouted her uncle angrily. Tylar groaned and used her machete to kill it. When she pulled it out she grabbed a large leaf that happened to be nearby and proceeded to clean her machete with it.

Daryl started yelling for Merle. Shane came up to him, and something looked off about him. Like he was expecting something bad to happen and was bracing himself for it.

"There's something we gotta tell you. Why don't you call down,a bit. It's about Merle." Oh no, Tylar tensed up at this.

"He dead?" Asked Daryl, looking calm but Tylar could tell he was about to break down.

Shane started to say something, but another man, one who Tylar felt like she should know, stepped up.

"There's no easy way to say this. So I'll just say it"

"Who're you?"

"Rick Grimes" but that was Lori's last name. And Shane was her husband, right? Wait, that's not important, focus! She told herself.

"Well, Rick Grimes, you got something to tell me?" Daryl asked, and his niece knew he was gonna either lose his temper or burst into tears. Likely both.

"You're brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a piece of metal on a roof. He's still there." Uncle Daryl went off on him. She could barely see through her tears. After they had subdued him, she finally was able to talk.

"So you left my daddy handcuffed to roof, left to starve to death?" Tylar heard people whispering things like 'i thought she was Daryl's kid's and 'Merle has a kid?' She was trying not to cry now. "How could you?" She tried to attack him too, but Andrea grabbed her. She fought against her, punching and kicking, but eventually just stopped, sinking to the ground. Silent tears trickled down her face, and she just sat there, not caring that the whole camp was watching her.

**thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! Shout out to Anabellahunter13 and her Walking Dead story Sam, because I haven't had enough time to review the past couple of times the story was updated, and I felt bad. Sam is really awesome though, and the character is really cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rick decided to go back for Merle, and Shane was trying to convince him not to.

"What're'ya doing going back for a ********** like Merle Dixon?" _Really Shane? Who are you to_ talk?

"Watch what you're saying!" Clearly Uncle Daryl agreed with Tylar.

"I know, ********** is what I meant."

Tylar had enough and stalked up to Shane, deciding to use words instead of blows.

"You're buddy here, he left my daddy to die. His blood would be on Rick's hands. You wanna stop your friend, make him a murderer, be my guest. But realize what your doing. If you stop him I'll be an orphan. No mom, no daddy, just my uncle. I mean, I didn't see daddy much before, but he was still alive. Now who's the ******?" Shane looked shocked.

Tylar went for a walk to try to calm down. She grabbed her knife and began practicing maneuvers she learned, imagining a walker or attacker, taking out her frustration and anger on imaginary enemies.

"Hi!" _Are these kids always cheerful? Who cares, their cheerfulness is making me feel better_

"Hey Carl, Sophia" replied Tylar, mustering up a smile for her friends.

"Wanna race?" Asked Carl. Since Sophia had raced him last time it was her turn to stand at the finish line and judge who won.

"If I win, you have to kiss me." _Where did that come from?_

"What do I get if I win?" Carl took a moment to think.

"Uh... you don't have to kiss me?"

"And the winner gets bragging rights." _When I win, I will use those rights as often as possible._

"Deal" they shook hands. "First to the R.V. wins."_ Easy_

And when Sophia whistled her whistle, they began, running as fast as they could. Tylar tripped over a stick, and while she caught herself she was still behind. Too late. Carl was standing triumphantly next to Sophia, who was holding his arm up in the air.

"The winner is Carl!" He grinned, and pointed to his cheek. She kissed him on it, and he turned bright red.

"Rematch, tomorrow. Same place, and right before dinner." She was really annoyed that she lost, all because she hat tripped. Curse her clumsiness. But it was hilarious seeing his face. It was still red. She would tease him mercilessly about that.

**. Okay this is just a filler. I was rereading the Book Thief, and although this isn't how the scene ends, that inspired this chapter. It's just a filler, but it's adorable. Tell me if you see any mistakes, if I confused you, if you hate it, love it, whatever. Just leave a review. Thanks for the two reviews which were pretty soon after I updated. Thank you two!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tylar and Carl were getting ready to race when she threw up. They'd changed the time of the race to before lunch. Sophia held her hair back whilst Carl ran to get Lori. Tylar had been coughing all week, but she had thought nothing of it. After further examination, Lori believed Tylar had pneumonia. Tylar had pneumonia before, and it was not fun. She was sent in the RV to sleep, and the second her head hit the pillow she was out.

When she woke up there was a note on the nightstand next to the bed.

_ When you get up, put on the coat and come outside. _

_It's the dark green one on the table. I'll have some Tylenol for you _

_when you get outside. You should probably brush your teeth first._

_ - Amy_

Tylar did as the note specified, occasionally bursting into fits of coughing, and went outside. Amy hopped up and handed her the medicine.

" it's only Tylenol, but it will help a little. Come sit down. I'm gonna play with your hair, it's so long and pretty. " Tylar sat quietly, listening to the people talking. Lori called her over to check her fever and Amy went to go to the bathroom. Amy came back out, shouting about the lack of toilet paper. A walker took a bit out of her arm, and Amy began screaming. The whole camp was chaos then. Shane started shooting, but Tylar couldn't move. Lori grabbed her by the arm and she realized what was happening. The camp was under attack. She moved as fast as possible along with Lori and Carl. she burst into a fit of coughing when a walker tackled her. It had clouded green eyes and a few chunks of greasy black hair left. She could barely keep from being bitten, let along try to kill it. Shane shot it and Tylar rolled out from under it. She could barely walk, and Jaqcui helped her up to Shane and the others. Everything was blurry after that. Seeing Amy, bursting into tears, that was all she remembered.

She woke up the next day in the RV. Out the window she could see her uncle was sticking a pickaxe through a walkers head. She said her prayers and went outside. Amy was still lying there, with Andrea kneeling over her. When Rick walked up there Andrea pulled a gun on him and Rick backed away. Glenn was saying something about people being buried, and Daryl walked away.

"Y'all left ma brother for dead! y'all had this comin'!" Tylar decided stay near Daryl. jacqui started yelling that Jim was bitten by a walker, and Tylar went back inside the RV. She was told by Lori that she needed to get some sleep. Tylar was too exhausted to argue.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl had given Tylar a bandanna to cover her face. Lori didn't know what type of pneumonia she had, and they'd all for the most part been exposed, but it was better safe than sorry. She was riding in the RV. The pickup truck wasnt the best place for a sick person; filled with dust and trash, the windows were busted and wouldn't roll up, and you could feel every bump in the road when you were inside. She would sit in the back with Jim and Jacqui. Tylar had given most of her medicine to Jacqui for Jim, but she didn't think it was helping. Before they left, before he just started mumbling, he was talking about what happened.

Tylar went to get out of the RV. She couldn't sleep and wanted to find out what was going on. But then she heard Jim talking. He was handcuffed to the bed, in case something happened. She went in the back. Jim was sitting there, looking at something that probably wasn't there, and talking.

We were on our way to Atlanta, the news channel said it would be safe there. My youngest was in the backseat, crying. The middle one was about twelve, and he wasn't, he knew better. My oldest, Jim Jr., we called him jimmy so people weren't confused, well he went to visit his girlfriend a few days before and called us, saying he was gonna stay with them. So we were going through a city on our way to Atlanta when they swarmed. It was only a few at first. I kept telling em', we're gonna be fine, they won't get us. But they did. They broke through the windows, got the kids. My wife and I were trying to stop them when one started eating her. I couldn't help her. I tried, but then they came after me. I ran. I found a car that stool had the keys in it and left for Atlanta. It's pretty obvious what happened after that. But you know what? I bet Jimmy is still alive. Off with his girlfriend Beth.

"Jim, you okay?" By then, Tylar had mustered up enough courage to talk. Jim just started muttering to himself then', so Tylar left to find Jacqui.

** Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

While in the RV Tylar had an idea. She changed into one of her shirts with the sleeves cut off and got her emergency bag out. It had all her favorite things in it. Some duct tape, superglue, a hairbrush, what pocketknives she didn't keep on her, a small Baggie filled with sharpies, a black baseball cap, some extra clothes, and a couple of photo albums. She reached for the sharpies. On her right shoulder she wrote 'in memory of' and drew a line. Underneath she wrote Amy. Then Merle and put daddy in parentheses underneath that. It would be a tribute to anybody she knew that was dead and that she didn't hate. She would have to rewrite the names after a while, but she didn't care. She went to help Jacqui with Jim after that. She gave him the last of the Tylenol and the kept a damp washcloth on his forehead, but it wasn't working. Tylar had never felt so helpless before. When they stopped she and Jacqui rushed out.

"Y'all, Jim. It's bad." jacqui started.

"I don't think he can stand this much longer. He's in pain. I'm surprised he lasted this long." Tylar finished. They walked back into the RV. Rick followed. Jim explained how he felt about wanting to go back to his family. Rick tried to convince him not to, but he was unsuccessful. And it was decided that they would leave Jim with one bullet and one gun. It felt wrong, to leave him to die alone. She grabbed some nearby wildflowers and handed them to Jim. She said goodbye and gave him a hug. She walked back to the RV, knowing that if she stayed any longEd she would start sobbing, and the coughing again. she took a sharpie and wrote Jim Sr. on her arm right by Amy's name. Jacqui gave her a sad smile when she saw Tylar's arm. Little did Tylar know there would be Jacqui's name on there soon too.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to the CDC took a long time. Nobody had eaten anything since they had left camp, but Tylar didn't care. She wasn't hungry. Tylar was getting weaker, but she was trying not to show it. She hated feeling weak. She felt like a liability, a burden. It was torture. Worse than what had happen to her favorite character in her book. She had decided to reread the book thief. She began reading aloud, and soon nodded off. The last words she managed out of the book were "Living was living. The price was guilt and shame." Jacqui had looked at her then, smiling at her sleeping form. Jacqui was the one who had woken her up when they arrived at the CDC.

it was eerily quiet, other than the buzzing of flies. This many dead people, all left to rot. Nobody deserved that, in Tylar's opinion. these military people were her heroes. On her mother's side, everyone was military. They were all probably dead.

Everyone else was making faces at the stench of the dead but Tylar couldn't smell anything. She walked between Carl and Sophia. Their mother's were holding them close. Daryl was at the back. Shane, Rick, T-dog and the rest of the men were standing on the sides and at the front, making a circle around the women and children. They moved quickly and quietly, and Tylar was almost out of breath, trying not to cough and kept stumbling.

Carl and Sophia wrapped their arms around her waist and helped her move faster. Tyler drowned out everything else and focused on keeping up. Left, right, left, she knew it they were there. Nobody responded to Rick talking to the camera. Shane started to argue with him. People were shouting, walkers were coming, and there was nobody else there to save them. That thought came to Tylar and she started freaking out. She tried to keep her face emotionless, but she was starting to panic. As Lori said that they couldn't be this close to the city at night, and that didn't help. Sophia and Carl were crying, and Tylar was struggling not to. Then, there was a bright light and Tylar looked up to see the entrance open. They were going to be okay. They were safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am going to thank my two reviewers, one was a guest and one was AnabellaHunter13. Extremely thankful to her because she is the only one nice enough to review every single chapter and she helps me a lot. I hope you like this chapter. I know I overly dramatized her being sick when she only has walking pneumonia, so sorry for that. I didn't realize how much I overly dramatized that until I reread those chapters. I doubt anybody actually read this authors note. I hope you like this new chapter! Tell me if you think my writing has improved. This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Over 1,500 words. How cool is that.**

. The man's name was doctor Edwin Jenner. He had that light orange-ish hair that people called red even though it wasn't very red looking. He had wrinkles that made him look older than he was. He said they to have a blood test to be able to stay. That didn't make any sense, they would have bites or scratches, and Andrea said that they would all have fevers. Uncle Daryl said to just go along with it when she pointed this out. Jenner tried to lighten the mood, joking with Carl. It didn't help Tylar much. When he started taking blood Tylar sat on in a corner and curled up on her bag. She didn't mean to, but she fell asleep. They moved her to a couch.

"Wake up." Lori tried, it was time for dinner.

"I don't wanna get up" Tylar slurred, only half awake.

"You have to". Tylar closed her eyes again, and turned back on her side.

"You'll miss dinner". Lori was running out of ideas.

"Not hungry". Lori decided that brute force would have to work. She grabbed the blanket that had been laid over the girl after they moved her to a cot. Tylar grabbed a hold on the other end. Now Tylar was fully awake and wanted to win this weird game of tug of war. They were both yanking, and even though she was sick she was still a difficult match for Lori. They both yanked as hard as they could, and ended up on the floor. Lori and Tylar burst into laughter. They walked out of the room with tears in their eyes.

Dinner was a can of chicken noodle soup and some Pepsi. Dale tried to to pour Carl some wine, and when he tried it (Lori eventually have in) he made a face.

"Seriously, Carl, it can't be that bad!" Tylar said.

"If it's not that bad, why don't you have some?"he challenged. He was going to eat his words. She was a Dixon, and all Dixon's had at least a little alcohol before they were 8. It was usually in a situation like this, someone trying to see what the kid would do.

"You're on, Carl. I bet I won't make one face, not at all like you did. If I win, I get a rematch as soon as I'm better."

"And if I win" he paused" Well I don't know. I'll think of something later. " the adults started making bets too, and Daryl had a sly smile on his face. Shane had bet a wicked knife against Tylar.

She grabbed the same glass Carl had and took a gulp. It wasn't so bad. It was better than the beer Daryl had dared her to drink millions of times. She kept her face as normal as possible. "Did I win?" This sent the group into fits of laughter.

Carl made a face. Again. Shane did too and handed over the knife.

they toasted to Jenner, all seemingly in a good mood. Shane, however, decided to ruin it.

"So when're you gonna tell us what the heck happened here, doc? All of the uh, doctors that're supposed to be figuring out what happened here? Where are they?"

"we're celebrating Shane. We don't need to do this now."

"wait a second, this is why we're here right? this was your move. To come here and find all the answers and instead" he snorted and pointed at Jenner" we found him. We found one man. Why?"

"well when things got bad a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And, when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun the rest bolted. "

"Every last one?"Shane questioned.

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They, opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time. " everyone just kinda looked down for a minute, sad looks on their faces.

"but you didnt leave. You stayed. Why?" Asked Andrea.

" I just kept working. Hoping, to do some good."

"Dude. You are such a buzzkill." Said Glenn.

"he's not wrong" muttered Tylar under her breAth so nobody heard.

when they were done, they were taken to the place they were going to stay at. jenner said something about housing being closed down, whatever that meant. He had given her some medicine to take before she went to sleep. They were going to stay in the reck room for a bit. The adults were all excited about hot water while Sophia, Carl, and Tylar were all planning on making a fort to sleep brought in three extra couches to Carol and Sophia's room. They used some extra sheets and pillows and things before heading into the wreck room.

Carl and Sophia were playing checkers while Tylar was waiting to play the winner. Lori walked in though, asking about the books.

"Enough to keep us busy for years. "Carol replied, and told the kids it was time for bed.

"Goodnight Lori, see you in the morning." Tylar said cheerfully before she walked out of the room. She said her prayers, took her medicine, and went to sleep.

That morning all of the adults (except Carol, Jacqui, and T-Dog) had hAngovers. They were very sluggish And grumpy. Tylar, however felt better than she had in a long time. she wasn't coughing as much, and was very cheerful.

"are you hungover?" asked Carl when his dad walked in. "Mom said you'd be"

"mom was right" replied Rick.

"Eggs!"shouted T-Dog" powdered, but I do em good. Protein, helps the hangover. " he put a bunch on Glenn's plate.

"Glenn! Stop being grumpy! If didn't want a hangover you shouldnt have drank!" Lectured Tylar, his whining was ruining her good mood. she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink after Rick handed her the medicine.

vwhen they went out of the dinning area, Tylar quickly followed.

Jenner told Vi to playback something called TS-19.

"Is that a brain?" Carl wondered.

"An extraordinary one." The screen was only in shades of blue, and you couldn't tell who the person was. They were being shown the 'enhanced internal view'. jenner explained what the synapses were. Tylar was in shock. that was what made up her? Tiny little electrical currents.

Test subject 19 had aparentally been bitten. They recorded the process. VI was told to scan forwards to first event. Black stuff was in the brain and spreading, like a weed that keeps getting bigger. Jenner said the stuff invaded the brain like meningitis and how the brain shuts down, the organs shut down and you die. it was extremely depressing and made Tylar sad.

"everything you ever were or ever will be. Gone." Jenner said.

"Is that what happened to Jim?"inquired Sophia. Her mother answered softly "yes". Tylar grabbed sophia's hand. She stopped listening and looked at the floor. Anywhere else. she looked back up for a second and saw something g. Through the brain. He had shot the person. She took her hand away from Sophia and Started pacing, only hearing parts of the conversation.

"so there's nothing left anywhere?"

"What happens at zero?"

"Phicility wide decontamination."

She was with Carol and Sophia now. She was worried. What did all of that mean? What was the decontamination?

The lights went out. She walked with Carol to see what was going on, bringing her pack with her. She just listened to what everything that was said. they were trying to leave when they were locked in by Jenner. They needed to leave, now. She hAs holding Carl's hand then, squeezing it for dear life.

Jenner was shouting. He said something about HITs. Vi defined. They were gonna die. Simple as that.

They were panicking. Carl, Sophia, and Carol were crying. Tylar was mad.

"You should have left well alone. It would have been so much easier." Jenner stated.

"Easier for who?"

"You know what's out there." Hd started talking about agonizing death.

Tylar stood up. "I don't care if I'm torn apart by drooling freaks! I will not die like this! You are a low person. You wanted to let us in, let us celebrate that we were safe, and die because you didn't tell us that this was only safe for so long!? you are a coward!" She started pacing again.

"Last night, you said you knew it was only a matter of time before everybody you knew was dead" Tylar sat down and covered her ears.

There were gunshots, and more shouting. She ignored it. Carl grabbed her arm and dragged her out the now open doors. When they paused and Jacqui said she was staying, she grabbed a sharpie and lifted up her sleeve. Jacqui knew what she wanted, and signed her name. She gave Tylar a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tylar ran with Carl. They,all stopped when they made it to the exit. The Windows wouldn't break. She held on to Carl tighter than before. But then Carol started talking.

I think I have something that can help." .

"I don't think a nail file is going to do it." Great time to be mouthy Shane.

"Here, I found this when I was doing your laundry." She handed Rick a grenade. A grenade! Where in the world did Rick get a Grenade? Everyone got down. The window shattered and they all ran to the cars. Tylar saw Andrea and Dale come out and duck Down just in time to avoid death. Everyone else ducked, while Tylar watched the explosion. It was beautiful yet ugly at the same time. yellows, reds, and oranges all mixed together in only the way fire looks. Heat blasted her face. The CDC was gone. So was Jenner. And Jacqui.


End file.
